Tales of Eternia: Ancient Legacy
by Ehlly
Summary: Tales of Eternia based fanstory. NOT with the same characters, but has connections and commom elements. NO SPOILERS FOR TOE.
1. General Info

The Plot--------------------------------------------

Eternia, world created by the god Seyfert, for those who believe. Everything in Eternia is made of craymels. The wind, the ocean, the light, the land, everything. For that reason, Craymelogists and Craymel Mages, those who study and interact with the craymels, are very common. Wars between different peoples haven't been seen since a long, long time ago. But that is only because all humans are fighting together a single threat, known as the Io. Nobody knows what they are, when or where they came from, for all register of their existence has been erased from history books. All that's known is that they are the enemy, and a strong one.  
A group of young men and women see a chance of finally erasing those who have been threatening mankind for so long, and following that lead, they'll end up involved in something even bigger than they imagined.

(Oooooooh, dramatics!)

Craymels--------------------------------------------

Craymelogists are the people who dedicate themselves to the study of craymels. Craymel Mages, on the other hand, are those who aren't satisfied with simply studying. Those who want to try, to feel, to use the power of the craymels. Craymel Mages interact with craymels by making contracts with them. The contract bonds the mage and the craymel, and can't be violated until it expires or is nulled or broken by the mage. The mage who makes a contract with a craymel is called it's Contractor, and both have to follow the pact.  
The Greater Craymels, the strongest craymels of each element and the ones who control all of their own craymels, also occasionally make contracts with human mages. They contracts are said to last as long as the Contractor lives, and not a single person ever managed to make contracts with more than one Greater Craymel at once, although it's supposedly possible. Making a contract with a Greater Craymel is the dream of any Craymel Mage, but according to all books written on that subject, they will only show themselves to the people they consider worthy, and even those shall be submitted to a rough trial. Yet, the power of the Greater Craymels is described as the strength to literally control a part of the world. Simply reading such things is what encourages many young people to become Craymel Mages, although a considerable amount of those won't ever make a contract.

Main Characters-------------------------------------

Lance Hamilt Gender: Male Age: 18 Weapon: Daggers Important Physical Characteristics:  
Short messy dark blue hair, light blue eyes, average height, not skinny, but not as muscular as his strenght would suggest.  
About:  
Lance is a warrior from the small village of Losh, where he was born and raised, and worked as a hunter and guard. After the destruction of his village by the Io, he left with his best friend Ein to search for a new place to live. He's a typical village boy, and is rather clueless about the outside world, as he had never went more than a few miles away from his homeland. He's a great fighter, but prefers to avoid unnecessary fighting for pure laziness. Lance hardly takes interest in anything that doesn't have to do with his job, but is a very fast learner when he wants to be. He is simple-minded and seriously lack in social skills, having a lot of trouble dealing with important people due to his custom of treating everyone equally and hard time in trying to speak respectfully.  
His journey starts when he meets Rina on his search for a new home, and his sole purpose for joining her is to prevent other simple people like himself from having their homes destroyed like his.

Rina Lorill Gender: Female Age: 19 Weapon: Sword Important Physical Characteristics:  
Long light pink hair, skyblue eyes, slightly tall for a woman her age, rather muscular for a woman, but not enough to be visible without paying attention.  
About:  
A female swordsman, something rare in her region. She was trained by her father since an early age to replace her deceased older brother in his guard duties, as the town of Triant, where she was born, has had security issues since long before she was born due to the increasing amount of people, specially young men, leaving the town in search of adventures or riches. Due to the lack of trained guards, Triant was recently massively damaged by the Io, although not completely destroyed. During the attack, Rina managed to steal a map from one of the Io captains containing the location of their main base. After that, she decides to form a group strong and courageous enough to strike the base with her, and so, leaves the town in search those people.  
She meets Lance and Ein just outside Triant's main gate and convinces them to join her in her quest, which she considers to be her mission.

Ein Aldeen Gender: Male Age: 14 Weapon: Staff Important Physical Characteristics:  
Short bright red hair, very dark green eyes, short and slightly skinny, has a very childish voice. Looks and sound considerably younger than he really is, been often mistaken to be a very small child. About:  
Lance's childhood friend, Ein left Losh with him to search for a new home. Although much younger, he is usually the one to blow some wisdom and logic into Lance's thoughts, and always considered himself to be nothing but a dead weight to his village due to his lack of physical strength and fighting skills. His body has always been weak, and he is constantly attacked by all sorts of diseases, although he seems to recover as fast as he falls ill. For recognizing his weakness, he left his home village for a while when he was younger to study craymelogy. Despite his young age and the short lenght of his study period, he's considered by his teachers one of the best craymel mages to ever set foot in the New University of Mintche, although he still lacks experience.  
After meeting Rina and accepting to join her and Lance in their journey, he's the one who suggests traveling to Mintche to meet his old schoolmates as a way of gathering the offensive power they need.

Elisiel Iria Gender: Female Age: 17 Weapon: Twin Tessen (war fans)  
Important Physical Characteristics:  
Mid-length orange hair, light green eyes, slightly short for her age. Sometimes complains about the small size of her breasts, but usually likes it for not having problems with them getting in the way. Her movements are very gracious and fast, despite her tendency to wear long and big shirts, but her physical strength is almost as low as Ein's.  
About:  
Elisiel met Ein during his times in the University. She moved to Mintche with her parents at a very early age, and started getting interested in craymels after visiting the University for the first time to deliver the products ordered from her family's store when she was 9. Three years ago she decided to join the University, and managed to get accepted right away due to the knowledge she had gained from reading books and studying on her own before choosing to attend school. Although she knows a lot about craymels in general, she studies Wind Cramelogy at the University, and is one of the most talented students in her main subject. She's the only student of her department to actually use craymel arts for anything other than research, and has her craymel cage tied to her belt all the time. She loves children and used to take care of the children in an orphanage near her parents' store. Now she is as good dealing with children as she is dealing with craymels.  
She joins the main group to help Ein, but also for her interest in learning more through real experiences.

Leeron Frith Gender: Male Age: 18 Weapon: SpellBooks Important Physical Characteristics:  
Mid-length dark brown hair, very dark brown eyes (almost black), he has a very skinny appearance, but is actually much stronger than Ein and Elisiel.  
About:  
Old classmate of Elisiel and Ein, he still talks often with Elisiel in the cafeteria, although they no longer study together. He met Elisiel long before they joined the University, and ended up befriending Ein after the girl insisted they talked to the boy as he seemed so young and lost there. He studies Water Craymelogy, and is a very smart and talented researcher, but has no practical experience whatsoever. Due to his lack of experience in making contracts with craymels, he takes his enchant books with him when he leaves with the group, since he haven't memorized most of the spells he judge he'll need, and, as he had never fought before, he ends up using his books as a weapon as they are the only thing he's carrying that would fit that hole, and also the only "weapon" he could possibly handle without hurting himself more than his enemies.  
Although he does symphatizes with their purposes, Leeron's main reason for joining Rina's party is his hope that the journey would actually allow him to meet the Greater Water Craymel, who he worships, despite knowing nothing about it other than it's name.

Rem Gender: Technically none; apparently female Age: -  
Weapon: Light Craymel Arts Important Physical Characteristics:  
Short red hair, light green eyes, slightly pointed ears, overall human appearance, three pairs of small golden wings.  
About:  
The Greater Light Craymel, one of the two Governing Craymels. Quiet and reserved, she avoids talking more than the necessary. Considers humans to be "selfish" and "dangerous", but affirms to not completely dislike mankind, as it also has it's good things. She admits to have given up trying to understand humans a long time ago, as they are one of the few things she still miserably fails to understand.  
Rem acts as a guide to the group on the last parts of their journey, for reasons she refuses to explain to them, as she claims that if they can't see them by themselves is because they aren't meant to know at all, and, in that case, she will have failed her own mission.

Other Characters (more to be added)-------------------

Lummy Gender: -  
Age: -  
About:  
Ein's "secret pet", actually just a considerably big and strong light craymel. Ein treats it somewhat like a fish, and likes to watch it wandering around in his craymel cage once in a while, despite the fact that it looks like nothing more than a tiny ball with a faint glow. The boy uses it to cast craymel arts, as a light source and as an excuse to himself to express his thoughts aloud without feeling like he's talking to himself. Only Lance knows about it, merely because he once caught Ein talking to his craymel cage, forcing the boy to explain who he was talking to. However, Ein considers it to be a complete secret, as Lance has no clue what a craymel is. 


	2. It all started with this little paper

**Chapter 1 - **It all started with this little paper

The sun was getting ready to set once again. How many days had it been since they left? It didn't really matter, though, since they couldn't go back. It was hot, hotter than ever, and the water supply was almost over. The animals pulling the small cart were probably suffering with the circumstances as well.

"Hey, Ein." said the blue-haired lad in the back to the young-looking boy pulling the reins. "Do you know how long it's been since we started travelling like this? This whole road is all the same. I can't tell where we are."

"I don't know, either." Ein answered, his voice sounded as a mix of frustration and guilt. "I've never been to this area. But I'm sure there's a town somewhere near. That's what the map said."

"Huh... yeah... the map..." the man turned around and laid down as he spoke. "Sorry for losing it. I kinda suck in this travelling thing."

"It's okay, Lance. I memorized the important parts." Ein smiled, trying to comfort his friend. "Hey, look! I think that's the town I saw on the map!"

"Huh? Wow- A town! It's really a town! Finally!" Lance shouted happily at the still distant sight of a small city. He hadn't been able to eat decently for over a week, or so he thought. Ein was glad to reach somewhere as well, but what made him happier was seeing the excitement and joy on his best friend's face after so long.

It still took them a few hours to reach the town they had spotted, but knowing they were actually getting somewhere soon made the trip much easier. Lance had finally stopped complaining, and Ein felt much better knowing he had found the right road. The heat was still unbearable, but it didn't matter anymore. There was a town.

"I think... the name is Triant" Ein said, trying to remember what he saw on the map once they were close enough to see the town's main gate. "I don't remember well."

"Who the hell cares? As long as there's food and water..." was the reply he got.

"Huh... yeah, I guess you're right." The boy's voice was faint, and slightly sad. He still always got disappointed at his failed attempts of awakening Lance's interest in anything, despite knowing very well how useless it was to try. "Hey, is that... a person?"

"What the..? Is that a woman on the road?"

Right outside the huge gate, a young woman was standing still, right in the middle of the road, completely immovable. Her eyes were fixed on the cart getting closer, carrying the two lads.

"Hey, you!" Lance shouted to the girl"Get out of there, we're trying to go through!"

The girl didn't move, nor reply. The cart was almost reaching her.

"Hey, did you hear me? You wanna get ran over?"

Again, no reply. The woman merely stood still and raised her head a little to keep looking at the two lads. Ein managed stop the cart only a few steps away from her with a sigh of relief. Only after they stopped, she moved her legs a bit.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Lance yelled at the unknown woman, pressuring Ein's shoulder as he tried to get closer to the front of the cart.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! That hurts, Lance!" the little boy complained, trying unsuccessfully to get his friend's hand out of his shoulder._  
_  
"What business do you have here?" the woman finally asked, without moving out of the way.

"Why the hell do you care? Are you the mayor or something?"

"D... don't be so rude, Lance!" Ein scolded his older friend, shuddering slightly from the pressure of the man's entire body weight on his weak shoulder. "I'm sure she... has a reason... to stop us... right? ...Ouchie..."

"Indeed, I do" the woman replied. "My name is Rina. And this you see behind me is my hometown, Triant--"

"Yeah, yeah, so?" Ein sighed in relief as Lance moved his hand off of him to do his trademark bored stance.

"Ahem. As I was saying," Rina continued, trying to ignore the rude gesture "this is the town of Triant that has been suffering from lack of personal security for years now, and as a result, has recently been nearly obliterated by the Io. I assume you don't know that fact, since you're trying to get in."

"What? This place too?" Lance jumped to the front of the cart in surprise and indignation, startling Ein more than the news. "You gotta be kidding me, we just came all the way here to get away from them!"

"What..? Your home was attacked too?" Rina's serious expression finally faded away as her eyes widened in surprise.

"It was. Completely destroyed. That's why we're here. It's the closest place we could find" Ein finally managed to get out.

"...I see... So...you don't have anywhere to go either?"

"Well, yeah, not anymore."

"...I see..." she muttered, apparently pondering about something.

"Will you stop with that 'I see' crap and actually say something?" Patience was one of the many things Lance lacked, much to the distress of his little friend, who was often the one who had to deal with and try to control his temper.

"...Sorry..." Rina said, blushing a little, and glad that nobody seemed to notice it. "I...have something I'd like to discuss with both of you. Something important. Would you come with me to the tavern? It's about the only place in town that still has a solid roof, but I'm sure it'd be nearly empty at this time."

"I thought you didn't want us to go inside? And why can't you just say what you want?"

"She said it's important, Lance. Some things are dangerous to discuss in the open. And it's neither comfortable nor polite to keep talking in the middle of the road like this" scolded Ein again._  
_  
"The little boy is right. What I have to say is not exactly dangerous, but it's something I'd rather talk about indoors, especially since the night is coming and we don't know who or what might be coming with it." the young woman replied, her serious face back on.

"Fine, fine, I'll go where you want, just because I'm too hungry to argue." Lance gave in, letting his body fall back on the cart's hay filled back.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Soooooooo...what is it that's so important?" were the almost incomprehensible words that came out of Lance's meat filled mouth once they reached Trint's only tavern and inn, which was, as Rina predicted, completely empty except for them and two other men sitting in a table across the room.

"Huh... What?" Rina asked, really confused.

"He asked what's the important thing you had to say." Ein translated for her. "I'm used to that."

"Oh... Oh! Yeah! Ahem,_this_ is what's important" she answered, taking a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and placing it open at the table.

"What's_that_?" Lance asked, sticking more meat inside his mouth.

"Just wha--"

"Is it a map?" Ein asked, before Rina could finish complaining.

"Uh, yeah. It' a map." she answered, without taking her angry and somewhat disgusted stare away from Lance, who ignored her.

"I've never seen a map like that. Who made it?" the curious smaller boy asked, bending over the table to take a closer look at the paper sheet.

"_That_ is the important part: it was made by the Io." Rina said, serious.

"What?!" Lance yelled in surprise, choking on the meat afterwards.

"Made by...the Io..?" Ein's tone and expression were a mix of surprise and his usual innocent curiosity.

"Precisely" Rina continued, more serious than ever now that she had finally managed to catch Lance's attention. "I ... uh...stole this from one of their captains when they attacked us. From what I could get, this is the location of their main base."

"Wow!" the shine on Ein's eyes were the best indication he had just left reality for good. Totally ignoring the gravity of the facts, all he cared about at that moment was to know more – about anything and everything.

"I get it till the part you stole it, but how do you know it's their main base in there?" asked Lance, who had stopped eating to pay attention for once.

"Yeah, how? How do you know?" Ein asked, moving back and forward in excitement.

"Er... it's... kind of written on it..." Rina answered, blushing slightly as she did, pointing to a part of the map where the words 'Main Base' where written in a tiny and incredibly scribbly handwriting.

"Oh..." Lance said, bending over to be able to read the tiny words on the paper's edge. "Are you sure it's these guys we've been scared of and getting beaten up by for so long? Cuz if it is, I'm feeling kinda sorry for mankind as a whole right now."

"Well, er...brute strength doesn't really have much to do with intelligence...right?" Rina asked, blushing more visibly.

"Lance should know it better than anyone." Ein replied, examining the map's details in childish delight, ignoring the fact he had just insulted his best friend.

"What...was that supposed to mean?" Lance asked, angry, pulling Ein away from his precious new toy by the collar of his shirt, and receiving a whine for an answer.

"Well, anyway, back on the subject of the map," Rina started talking again, closing her eyes and trying to focus on what she had to say. "What I really wanted to discuss with you is not the map itself, but what I plan on doing with it. I intend to use this map to invade the Io's base and try to put an end to all of this."

"Invade? You nuts? You're gonna get killed before you get close" Lance said with an unfaithful look. "Plus, if you got your hands on this thing so easily, it's not like people haven't tried before, is it?"

"I know that. I know _all_ that. Which is exactly why we're here talking about this. Do you really want to keep running like you were when we met earlier? Or end up dead like so many others? If we don't do anything, we're all going to be killed eventually. If that's our fate either way, can't we at least die trying to stop it?" Rina stood up and clenched her fists as she spoke, her head facing down, hair covering her face.

"So, basically what you're sayin' is you want us to go with you?" Lance asked, laying his head on his hand with his typical bored face back on.

"Yes! Not _just_ the three of us, of course, but even an army has to grow from somewhere!" Rina raised her head to reveal a pair of bright blue eyes filled with enthusiasm and hope.

"'Kay, then, I'm in" Lance replied quickly, without moving or changing his facial expression at all.

"Huh... What?" Rina asked, perplexed.

"I said I'm in, isn't that what you wanted to hear?"

"Y...yeah, but...that's it? I mean, weren't you the one talking about the insanity and death and everything? And you're just...in? Like that?"

"Yeah, but you got a good point there. I've got nowhere else to go, or anything better to do, so...why not?"

"Uh... O...okay... Thank you... I...think."

"Er...can I give a suggestion?" Ein finally asked, after watching quiet for a while. "If Rina can tell how we get there, I think it'd be a good idea to pay a visit to Mintche now. I've got some good friends there, and they're pretty good Craymel Mages. I think they could be very helpful in this. I can ask them for help."

"Craymel Mages? You're a mage too, little boy?" Rina asked, surprised by the fact that a boy so young was a Craymel Mage.

"I am. Not...very good yet, though..." Ein's voice fainted and his head went down as he spoke the last words.

"Cray... A what?" asked Lance, completely lost.

"You don't know what a Craymel Mage is? Even when your friend is one?" Rina sounded as surprised as him.

"Like I said, a _what_?"

"It's hard to explain, but I have a friend in Mintche who's very good at that. She can tell you everything in a way anyone can get it." Ein said, cheerfully. "She was really nice to me, I'm sure she'll help if we ask!"

"I assume that means you're coming as well" Rina said, smiling gently while placing her hand on the top of Ein's head.

"Of course I am. I don't have anywhere else to go too. And Lance's the only person I got left now, so I'm going wherever he is!" the boy replied, pushing her hand off of his head. "My name's Ein, and I'm not a little kid, I'm 14!"

"Oh, s-sorry" Rina stuttered, surprised. "I...I thought you were..."

"I get that all the time..." Ein muttered, sadly.

"You're still a kid either way" Lance stated, receiving a whine as a reply again. "So, we're going to this Mintche place now, is it?"

"Yes, if Ein thinks we should. I don't really have any better guesses myself."

"Mintche is great, you're gonna love it, Lance. It's where I went to study when I left home before" Ein was now joyfully pulling Lance's shirt like a five-year-old. "And it won't be a waste, I promise! My friends will help us for sure, even if they don't wanna come along 'till the end. I have an idea that'll give us a lot of power if it works!"

"I'm not even going to ask, since it probably has to do with those... whatever the hell they are you keep talking about."

"Craymels."

"Yeah, those."

"So, shall we go to bed? We can leave to Mintche tomorrow morning, if you're both okay with it." Rina said, the serious face of earlier completely replaced by a kind smile.

"Sure, whatever... But shouldn't we do some practice before, to learn how each other fights? We can get our asses kicked pretty fast out there if we can't fight together."

"Oh, yeah, sure, sure. I forgot" she blushed faintly again. "You're never been to this area either, right? Then one more reason to sleep earlier. I'll pay, since you're here because of me."

"Huh...yeah...we're broke, anyway." Lance said, feeling strangely embarrassed. "So, I'm off to bed. See ya guys in the morning."

"Me too. Good night, Rina!" Ein said with a yawn, following Lance up the staircase as Rina went to the balcony to rent their rooms.

"...Good night."


	3. Old new friends

**Chapter 2 - Old new friends**

The sun was once again high in the almost cloudless sky. In the small woods nearest the once lively town of Triant, both tree tops and short bushes flew softly in the warm wind. The peace of the beautiful landscape was, though, interrupted from time to time by the violent sound of clanging blades and angry shouts.

"_Kogahazan!_" yelled a female voice as it's owner came jumping quickly from behind a bush, sword in hand.

"_Hienrenkyaku!_" answered a male voice coming from above. The young man came down flying with a kick, followed by another, both blocked by the girl with a small buckler. The lad then tried to hit her with a pair of daggers, but was once again blocked and now thrown in the ground. The battle then ended with the man laying at the girls' feet with a sword pointed at his throath.

"That was awesome, Rina! I've never seen anyone beat Lance like that! So cool!" shouted Ein, happily, as he came jumping cheerfully out of his shelter.

"T... That wasn't much, really." Rina said, blushing, putting her sword down.

"You bet it wasn't. If I was really trying, you'd get your pretty ass kicked in a sec!" Lance replied, angry and a bit embarassed, while getting back on his feet. "Bah, I can't fight for real if it's only practice."

"Then what's the point for practicing?" the girl asked, offering her hand to help him, but getting turned down.

"I don't like to practice like this. I just go out and fight some monsters to keep in shape." the man aswered, now standing up, putting away his daggers. "I just wanted to see how _you_ fought."

"And... what's your veredict, then?" she mocked, crossing her arms.

"Not bad. For a girl."

"Okay..." Rina felt more amused than annoyed.

"Don't mind him, Rina, you're amazing! He just don't wanna admit he lost to a girl." Ein cheered, getting closer to her.

"Shut up, you!" Lance scolded, annoyed, pulling Ein away from their new teammate by his collar as he usually did. "Say, Rina. We've been practicing all morning, shouldn't we be leaving now? Is this Mintche place far?"

"Oh, sure. I guess we're good to go now. It's not far at all, we can get there before the sun sets if we don't stop much in the way." the young woman started moving toward the exit of the woods as she spoke.

"Eh? It's really that close?" Ein asked, surprised, still trying to get free of Lance's hand. "But... I've never been here, nor heard of this place, and I've spent years in Mintche!"

"Our town was never the kind to stand out or advertise like Mintche. Except for the ones that had business with us, not many places knew we were here." replied Rina, whith a kind, yet somewhat sad smile.

"So, off we go now, right?" Lance asked, letting go off of Ein's collar and walking past Rina. "I don't really feel much like travelling again, but we gotta do it, let's make it quick!"

"Yes, sir." both of his teammates replied, Rina with an ironic tone and Ein with a childish enthusiasm, raising his arm as he did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The path that leaded from Triant to Mintche was no longer as deserted as the path they had taken before, nor nearly as hot, but travelling still sucked, in his opinion. Specially without the cart they had left in Triant due to Rina's insistence. _We won't be needing that as much as the town will. We won't be able to use it for long in this area, anyway, let's just let the trip makes us stronger_, she said. That had already been hours ago.

"Are we there yet?" Lance asked for the third time in one hour.

"No, Lance, we're not." Rina asnwered, for the third time in one hour. "For the last time, Mintche is huge. If you can't see it, then we're not close yet. Geez... you're worse than a kid! ...No offense, Ein."

"I know. Both of those things." Ein sighed. He didn't really enjoy travelling himself. His body was very weak, so the heat and constant walking made him very unconfortable. But what annoyed him most was how much it all seemed to bother Lance. He was used to feeling that way, but seeing his friend feel the same made him much worse.

After what seemed like endless hours of walking, complaining, small fights and short stops for eating and resting, they finally reached the famous Academical City of Mintche at the end of the day. It was much bigger than anything Lance had ever seen, but he didn't seen to care much, he was just happy to be somewhere again.

"Finally!" the young man said, relieved. "So this is the place where you went when you left Losh a few years ago?"

"Yup! This is the place!" Ein asnwered, cheerfully. "It didn't change a thing, from what I can see! I wonder how is the University now. And my old friends!"

"Your friends, should we go look for them right now, or wait 'till tomorrow?" Rina asked.

"We can go now, if you're not too tired yet." Ein said. "This place never stops, specially the University. It's still early for them. I think this should be about break time, if I remember well, so I bet they're in the cafeteria. We used to go there a lot when we were not in class."

"'kay, good. Let's go see these friends of your. I wanna know how they are too." Lance replied, grinning to his friend. "Show the way, pal."

"Okay!" Ein said, raising his arm in enthusiam and starting his guiding trip throught the University City. As he had imagined, nothing had changed at all, except for a feel closed stores, so reaching his old school was easy, as the way was still as fresh on his head as everything he had learned there.

The New University of Mintche, as it was known, was the same as it was years ago. Huge, beautiful, imponent. And still very lively, despite the late time.

"The cafeteria is in the back." Ein said, walking toward the reception desk while his friends examined the inside of the building with curious eyes. "My name is Ein Aldeen, I'm an ex-student." he said to the receptionist. "I'm here to meet Elisiel Iria and Professor Leeron Frith. Do you know if they're here now?"

"I remember you, Ein, you don't have to be so formal." the receptionist asnwered with a soft smile. "Yes, they are both here now, Professor Leeron just came back, actually. They are probably in the cafeteria talking. Elisiel asked me to tell him to meet her there when he returned."

"Oh, okay... I didn't think you would, Miss Nora." Ein replied, slightly embarassed. "Thanks for the info."

"I remember all of you well. Not many students come here to talk to me as often as you three did." Nora smiled. "And you're very welcome, sweetie. But just out of curiosity, why are you back now so suddenly?"

"Ah... I... I have something important to talk to them about. I probably won't be here for long."

"Oh, I see." the girl seemed slightly dissapointed.

"Then, I'll go find them before they move again." Ein said, smiling. "Oh, and by the way, those two are with me, so they can come too, right?"

"Sure they can." Nora smiled back. "But you have to stay with them all the time, or you might all get in trouble if something happens."

"I know, I know, don't worry." Ein said, getting away from the desk in which he had started to bend over. "It was good seeing you again too, Nora! Later!"

"Bye, little Ein! And good luck with your important business!" the receptionist shouted as Ein ran throught the next corridor pulling Rina and Lance by the arms.

The University's cafeteria was as big as Lance's old house, and was, at that time, more lively and crowded than his entire village. Wow! he thought _I wonder what kind of **food** they have here..._

"And _this_ is the cafeteria. Awesome, isn't it?" Ein asked, excited to see some interested in his best friend's face.

"Huh-huh..." Lance replied blankly, still looking around, lost in his thoughts.

"So, Ein, see any sign of your friends?" Rina asked as she unsuccessfully tried to find a way to see the whole place from where she was standing. "It's really full."

"It's _always_ full of people. There's always people with no classes to attend to, and they usually come here." Ein replied. "I'm gonna go look for them, and you two should stay close too, or you might get lost."

"Says the grand leader." Lance mocked. "I'm right behind you."

"Feel free to look around without worrying about us, Ein. We'll be right after you."

"Okay. Thanks." Ein smiled. They then began their small expedition throught the mountains of people stitting, standing and walking throught the huge crowded room, looking for a pair of people that only one of them knew. An impossible mission, Lance thought.

"Ein!" a female voice shouted from behind a small crowd. "Is that really you?"

"Huh?" Ein turned around to see an orange-haired young girl standing on top of a bench and waving to him. "_El!_" he shouted back.

"What are doing here? I thought you weren't coming back." Elisiel asked as the three travellers finally managed to reach the table where she was sitting. "And... who are these two with you?"

"I came here to talk to you guys, I'm not back to study nor anything." Ein answered. "And these are Rina and Lance, they're my friends. We've been travelling together."

"All the way here just to talk to us? I assume you're not talking about small talk, then." said the brown-haired young man sitting next to Elisiel.

"Leeron! Where are your manners?" Elisiel scolded, bending over so her face would almost touch the lad's. "Ein have the trouble to come here meet us and introduce his friends and you can't even introduce yourself to them and say 'hi'?"

"Huh... El... that's kindda..." Ein started, shyly.

"He needs to learn it, Ein. Oh, and by the way, I'm Elisiel Iria, Ein's old classmate." the orange heaired girl said, turning to Lance and Rina and smiling at the last few words.

"Fine, fine." Leeron agreed, annoyed. "Professor Leeron Frith, Head of the Water Cramelogy Research Department. Nice to meet you. And to see you again, Ein." he added, moving his head around to look every one of the travallers in the eyes as he spoke.

"I'm Rina Lorill, swordsman soldier from the village of Triant. It's a pleasure."

"Lance Hamilt, the guy who didn't get a word of what you said, nice to meetcha."

"I said I'm Professor Leeron Frith, Head of the Water Cramelogy Research Department. what's so hard?" the mage said, annoyed.

"Like I said--"

"Lance doesn't know much about craymels... at all." Ein interrupted. "I... was hoping you could explain the basics to him, El. You're much better at it than I am."

"Sure, even thought I can't see how can someone not know what craymels are..." Elisiel said, surprised and slightly confused. "But first tell us what is it that you came to talk about. I'm getting curious already!"

"Yes, what is it?" Leeron asked, sounding excited as well.

"Huh... okay. It's a kindda long story..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Ein a while to manage to explain to his old classmates all about their quest. He wasn't very good explaining anything, so he needed Rina's help. But, more than anything, the hard part was trying to tell them his big plan, specially since Lance's complaining and loads of silly questions didn't help at all. Yet, he had managed it, somehow. And that somehow made him feel good.

"Greater Craymels, you said?" Elisiel asked, still surprised, as Ein finally finished his explanation. "But... Ein, you can't be seriously thinking we can just go and ask, right?"

"She's right. Just read the History books. Almost nobody has ever succeed in such thing." Leeron agreed. "If it was so simple, you know very well I'd have tried it myself already."

"I know, I know, but..." Ein's voice was faint and shy. "I've read the books too. They say what the Greater Craymels seek in humans are strength and wisdom. You guys are two of the greatest mages here, and Lance and Rina are... you should see them fight!"

"Huh... Well, if you put it that way... people have really always tried those things alone... right?" Elisiel seemed to ponder. "Maybe with a group, it's still possible?"

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you guys again, but you see..." Lance interrupted with an annoyance tone in his voice. "...I still can't get a word of what you're talking about!"

"I... have to admit I'm a bit lost too..." Rina added, embarassed.

"Oh, yeah, the guy who doesn't know craymels." the Professor mocked. "How did that guy end up with a Craymel Mage like you anyway, Ein?"

"What the--"

"We actually--"

"It doesn't matter_ right, Leeron_?" Elisiel scolded, been replied with a 'whatever' look. "I'll explain to you what craymels are, first. It's not hard to understand, you'll see."

"You're not saying that just so you can call me stupid if I don't get it, are you?"

"No... NO! T-That's not it at all!" the mage girl blushed momentanly. "It really _is_ simple! See, you just need to look around you to know what craymels are."

"What...?" Lance asked, confused, looking around in search of some unknown object.

"Not like that." the girl giggled, amused with the lad's ignorance. "Let me put it in a better way... Everything you see is made of craymels. The breeze is made of wind craymels, the ocean is a huge concentration of water craymels, and even the light in this room and the ground your stepping in are made of craymels. Craymels can be called spirits or particles, but the truth is... they're simply everything."

"Everything? That's... weird. You mean I drink those craymel things everyday?"

"Pretty much, yes."

"Weird... I kind of get that part, but what is it that you people do with them?" Lance's rare demonstration of interest made Ein really happy, specially since the subject of interest was one the things he loved the most.

"We study the craymels and their possible uses for makind, such as in tecnology." Elisiel continued, also glad to have someone to listen to her long and boring explanations, as she called them herself. "The people who conduct those studies are called cramelogists. All three of us are craymelogists of different areas. But, more than craymelogists, there are also Craymel Mages, such as Ein and myself."

"And what's the difference?" Lance felt strangely interested in all of that. _Maybe it's because of Ein..._

"Craymel Mages actually interact with craymels. We make pacts called 'contracts" with them, thought which we bond ourselves to them. It's kindda like making a promise that lasts for a certain period. As long as we keep our part, they will keep theirs, that is usually lending us power. Some people use craymels for stupid things like helping with housework..." the girl made a rather weird expression of dissaproval as she she finished that sentence. "But most Craymel Mages use their power to cast Craymel Arts. They're what most people call elemental magic. It's about those contracts that Ein was talking about earlier."

"With the Greater Craymel guys, right? What are those?" Lance asked, trying to remember with his friend had said before.

"Yes, with the Greater Craymels..." Elisiel's voice went down a little as she spoke. "They are the strongest and wisest of their kind. They have the power to control one of the elements that make our world the way it is by controlling the lesser craymels of their own element. Making a contract with them is considered almost impossible, but... if you _do_ manage it... It's like literally having a part of the world under your control."

"What? There's such a thing?!" Lance seemed startled with the idea.

"I didn't knew they could be that powerful..." Rina said, calm, but also surprised. "So it's actually possible for normal people to make a contract with the Greater Craymels?"

"Teorically, it is. A few people managed that. Or so says the books." Leeron spoke, finally.

"So that's what Ein was talking about... when he said his plan would give us plenty of power if it worked." Rina muttered, more to herself than anyone else.

"Yes! And it will! It will work, and it will make us strong enough to fight the Io!" Ein said, half-standing, with more conviction as he thought he could have. "If we all go, there's no way anyone can say we're not good enough, even a Greater Craymel!"

"Maybe you're right." Elisiel said, causing Leeron to stare at her in surprise. "If they can accept us as a group, maybe it _can_ work out. Since nobody probably ever tried that, I think it's worth a shot."

"You serious, Elisiel?" Leeron asked, still unfaithful.

"Sure I am. If we go meet them and find nothing, we'll know it didn't work. But what if we don't? Won't you spend your whole life regreting not knowing for sure? Thinking that maybe you lost a huge chance?" Elisiel said with a soft, yet rather passionate tone. "As craymelogists, I don't think rejecting an opportunity like that, even if it may sound silly or destined to fail, is totally out of question."

"... Maybe... _you_ are right..." Leeron finally agreed. "I guess it's worth a try. Experimenting is what I do, anyway."

"So, you are coming with us too?" Rina asked happily.

"I know I am." Elisiel smiled. "With or without Greater Craymels, getting to do some travelling for once seens good enough for me. You can't really study something you've never seen live, right?"

"I'm coming too. Experience will be good for my research as well." Leeron agreed. "And also, I'm not a Craymel Mage, but I could meet with the Greater Water Craymel... I could consider myself the luckiest and happiest person alive."

"You people are saying all that, but... do we actually know where those Greater Craymel things are?" Lance asked, already back to his bored stance. "If they're such a big deal, shouldn't they be hard to find?"

"Not really." Elisiel answered. "They're always in the same place, when they're not bonded to anyone. We can find the locations in books easily."

"So, we'll move to the closest possible location, right?" Rina asked, now serious as a soldier in a mission.

"That's the best plan, I guess. Since it's just an experiment at first. We don't wanna travel the whole world just to get dissappointed and come back, right?" Elisiel said, smiling.

"And that is?" Lance asked without changing his facial expression as usual.

"If I still remember, it's a small stream Northeast of here. It's the home of the Greater Craymel of..." said an excited Ein, to whose words Leeron added,

"...Water..."


	4. Skit 1: Greater Craymels

**Skit 1 - "Greater Craymels"**

Lance: Hey... Elisiel?

Elisiel: Yeah?

Lance: Huh... These... Greater Craymels... if you say craymels are everything... what do _they_ look like?

Elisiel: Eh? What do Greater Craymels look like? Huh... that's hard... I think... we'll have to wait and see...?

Lance: You don't know eighter?

Elisiel: Well... no. It's not like I've ever seen one myself. And I guess people don't usually try taking pictures, right?

Lance: But what about your books? Don't they have drawings of them or something?

Elisiel: My study books don't have any illutrations.

Lance: What? You read books with no pictures?!

Elisiel: Yup. Believe it, some books have no pictures.

Lance: Oh, man... that sucks...


	5. Water Blessing

**Chapter 3 - Water Blessing**

"_Wind Blade!_" were probably the last words heard by the Warbear that now laid dead on the forest grounds, while it's killer carefully crossed to the other side of the path it's huge body was blocking.

"So that's what those Craymel Art stuffs look like?" Lance said, staring at the dead monster. "Interesting. I never thought scholars could do this much damage in a hit."

"Yes, very impressive. It's my first time watching a craymel mage fight too." Rina agreed, honestly impressed.

"That's nothing, really. It's a very basic spell." Elisiel finally replied, performing a short but gracious jump away from the monster corpse. "Ein can do something much more impressive if he wanted to, right, Ein?" the girl smiled.

"No... that's... not..."

"So, if you guys are done here, we can go now, right?" interrupted a strong male voice coming out from behind a huge tree together with it's owner.

"Oh. Mister great Professor. So that's where you were..." Lance mocked, receiving a scolding glare from both girls.

"S-shut up, you!" Leeron shouted in frustation, face completely red. "I'm a researcher, not a fighter. I don't need to murder anything where I work."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Lance said in a bored tone, turning his back and starting to walk away. "Just watch your ass there and don't get in the way."

Leeron's reply was stopped by Elisiel's scolding and hand in his mouth. The small group kept moving foward in the woods quietly for most of the time. Lance and Rina went in the front, followed by Ein, who read the map and gave them instructions, and Elisiel, who seemed to be only cheerful person in the party. Leeron went in the back, a bit far from the others and muttering constantly, thought nobody else could hear him at all. Except from an ocasional scared head turn to check on some unknown and possibly threatening sound, he'd only mutter and stare at the ground as he walked, searching for stones to kick and places to avoid tripping and looking ridiculous. It was hard to imagine what he had in his mind, but Elisiel could always tell.

"Is it about the fighting thing? Is that what's still bothering you?" she asked, softly, reducing her pace to walk beside him.

"Nothing is bothering me." Leeron replied sharply, without raising his head, as he observed the trajetory of a small rock he kicked.

"Oh, please, you still think you can avoid me with _that_?" the girl asked with a teasing tone. "You disappoint me, Leeron Frith. One would think people would learn one thing or two after a few years."

"Fine." he replied, frustated, finally raising his head. "So, yeah, you know what really bothers me? That idiot is actually right. All I've been doing since we left Mintche is run away while you do the job. Even you and Ein are helping, but I can't do anything."

"We're craymel mages, me and Ein. It's not like we could actually hurt anything with physical strength. Fighting is just not for you, just like studying has nothing to do with Lance." Elisiel said, smiling. "You shouldn't let that get to you so much."

"I know, but... I supposedly came along to help, and just knowing stuff is not helping us much..."

"Maybe it would, if you'd stop muttering and start thinking more." the girl replied, angry at Leeron's sudden display of self-pity.

"What are you two gossiping about?" Lance asked, interrupting them.

"Why do you care?" Leeron replied, angry. "Just shut up and move."

"I can't. Almighty Rina said we gotta wait 'till she's done checking if it's safe to keep going." the hunter still sounded bored and disinterested.

"Why this all of a sudden?" Leeron asked.

"I... think it's because of that?" Elisiel said, poiting at the large watercourse that almost touched their feet when the current flowed in their direction. "How didn't I notice this before? It's huge!"

"Wow!" Leeron exclaimed in delight. "It's incredible! And what beauty! So this is the home of Greater Water Craymel?"

"It should be, if I didn't screw up reading the map..." Ein said as he came back from his inspection trip with Rina. "It doesn't seen like the water is dangerous, the currents are very calm. But there's still monsters here. Rina and I think that it's fine to keep going as we were."

"So, I can go now?" Lance said, walking past Ein without waiting for the reply.

"I wonder if we'll actually meet the Greater Craymel." Elisiel said walking with Ein after Lance. "Oh, I'm getting excited already!"

"I really hope we do. I'd feel terrible for bringing everybody here for nothing. " Ein replied, sadly.

"Oh, don't worry, we will. I can feel it!" Elisiel said, turning her walking into small jumps from excitment. "We'll meet it, and and make a contract with it, and it'll be thanks to you!"

"I hope you're right..." the little boy said with a faint smile.

"What's taking you people so long_? Move it!_" Elisiel and Ein were suddenly pushed forward with such strength that almost caused Ein to fall on his face.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you, Leeron?" Elisiel said, mad, as she glabbed Ein's clothes to stop his fall. But the young man merely ignored it and rushed past her with a speed she never thought he could reach.

"Well, at least he's not cursing his life anymore..." the girl muttered, walking after him while pulling a whining Ein by the shirt without noticing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So... what now?" Lance said with a bored glare to the huge cliff a few steps away from his feet.

"I'm pretty sure myself this is about the definition of dead end..." Elisiel said, disappointed, walking to where Lance was standing to have a good look at the cliff and the water at it's bottom. "Are you sure there's no other way?"

"We've checked everything, there's nowhere else to go." Rina answered, also disappointed.

"So... we did come here for nothing after all..." Ein said, so low it could barely be heard. Leeron merely stared at the dead end with blank eyes as if his mind was falling down that cliff that very moment.

"It's okay, Ein, just don't blame yourself." Elisiel said with a sad smiled, patting the boy's head. "We came here ready to meet the Greater Craymel _or_ not."

"Yeah, pal, we came here 'cuz we wanted." Lance said, sounding upset for the first time.

"Exactly. If we're too weak it's not nobody else's fault." Rina added, in a failed attempt to confort the boy.

"Whatever, let's just go back." Leeron said in such a weird tone that made his voice sound completely different. "I just wanna go back to my research. Field trips are always a waste of time..."

"Oh, my... you are leaving already?" a soft voice echoed as Leeron was about to leave. "I supposed adding patience to my trial in the future might be a good idea."

"What the--?" Lance said, surprised.

"Could this be...?" Elisiel said with shiny eyes, holding her hands together close to her chest.

"I see humans are still very impatient..." the echo started to fade as a blue light revealed a blue-ish female form floating above the cliff. "But I suppose they can't be blamed when their lives are so short."

"You... you are..." Leeron's eyes grew as wide as they possibly could as the gentle and melodic voice spoke.

"My name is Undine." the woman said, smiling, her long dark blue hair flowing grecefully and slowly like the water below her. "I am the Greater Craymel that you seek."

"This woman is..?" Lance stuttered, wide-eyed.

"It's really... Undine..." Ein managed to say faintly.

"I have been watching you for a while now..." Undine continued, ignoring the surprised looks directed at her. "Now that we're close, I can feel it even more..."

"Feel... it?" Elisiel asked, taking a step forward, finally back to her normal state.

"Your strength." Undine answered, still smiling. "And also... your heart. You remind me of a few humans I met a very long time ago. Specially the young man in the back."

Took Leeron a few seconds to notice she was looking at him, and even longer to actually realize that. Even when he finally did, he still couldn't get himself to say a word. All he could do was stare back.

"Even in the clothing..." Undine muttered to herself.

"So, huh, yeah... Greater Craymel... er... Undine, is it?" Lance walked slowly towards the Greater Water Craymel, hands on his pockets, surprise gone, bored look back.

"Yes?" Undine asked simply, ignoring both his attitude and the murderous looks it had brought to the lad.

"So... what do we do now, exactly?"

"Still not much patience, I see..." the Water Craymel smiled, seeming amused. "Very well. I shall not keep you waiting any longer."

Before Lance could ask what for, water bubbles with many different sizes started to appear from thin air and gather under her now raised, open hand. The group watched immovable and wide-eyed as the big bubble formed from the fusion of the smaller ones took the shape of a long trident, later becoming a completely solid looking weapon.

"This is my trial. The Ordeal of Water." Undine said, pointing her trident at them with a serious expression that reminded Lance of Rina. "Show me how strong is your will, prove you are worth it, and I shall add my own power to yours..."

"Heh, so the that trial thing is just plain fighting?" Lance replied, grinning, as he took out his own weapons. "Starting to get more interesting."

"I shall assume that means you are ready..." Undine said, lowering her right arm. "Let's begin, then."

With those words, the Greater Water Craymel lunged at Lance with a surprisingly high speed, having her attack dodged by inches.

"What the--" Lance said, startled, as he attempted to dodge her second assault.

"S-she's fast..." Rina stuttled, sword in hand, but unable to make a move.

"Don't just stand there, dammit!" Lance yelled to whoever could hear him, trying to land a blow but failing. After dodging his fifth attempt, Undine made a sudden move to changed her target.

"Is that all the power of your resolutions?" the Greater Craymel asked as her face got close to a very scared Rina, who had her trembling hands holding the sword that had just stoped her from having her own face pierced.

"Rina!" Lance yelled, running in his companion's direction. "The hell-! Just when did she get there?!"

"I-I..." Rina stuttled, feeling what was left of her courage being sucked away by the glare of her opponent's piercing red eyes. But her despair was interrupted by Undine's sudden retreat, with a faint cry of pain, as an almost invisible greenish blade hit her multiple times.

"Rina, you okay?" Elisiel shouted from the a few metters away, craymel cage in hand.

"Yes... yes, I think so..." Rina managed to say, while she rushed to were Lance was now standing. " Thank yo--"

"Watch out!" the mage girl screamed, suddenly. When Rina turned around, she barely had time to block the new attack.

"Why do you run, when you came here seeking this fight?" Undine asked as she went back a few inches to block the girl's counterattack. "Did you not have a reason to pursue power? Is your safety more important to you than your ideals?"

"That's..." Rina replied, with an angry voice, regaining her composture. "not... _it!_"

Her last word was followed by a fierce slash that made a deep cut in Undine's chest, causing her to retreat slightly, with a painful look.

"Did... did I do it...?" Rina said, surprised with her own attack.

"Impressive..." Undine said with a soft smile. While she spoke, water quickly filled the hole in her chest area, making it vanish completely.

"My... slash... i-it..." Rina stuttled in surprise. Undine merely smiled to her again and turned her back to go after a new target.

"Do you humans know nothing but running now?" Undine said in a frustated tone as she chased Elisiel around the cliff area, followed by a floating water blade that kept Lance and Rina to reach her from the back. Elisiel just kept running and ignoring her.

"You just keep running from me... I do not undertand why have you came here..." the Greater Craymel sighed at her fourth attempt of hitting Elisiel. "Could I have been the mistaken one this time?"

"You really wanna know, why did I came here?" Elisiel said, finally, without stopping nor turning her head around.

"What...?" Undine asked, surprised, also without stopping.

"Well, if you _do_ want... I have only two words for you..." as she spoke the last words, the girl turned around suddenly holding her craymel cage in a way that it missed Undine's face by inches. "_Air Thrust!_"

The Greater Craymel fell back with a scream of surprise and pain as the huge blades of wind hit her, almost hitting Rin and Lance, who had still been chasing her from a distance, with her own body.

"_That's_ what I came here for!" Elisiel shouted happily. "If you're ready, do it now, Ein!"

"O-okay!" Ein replied, slightly surprised. "H-here it goes... _Ray!_"

A series of light beams fell over Undine, one after the other, making her unable to move, as much as she tried to escape.

"Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaance!!" Lance shouted as he lunged at Undine as well, together with Rina.

_They're all hitting her. They're all fighting together... and they might be actually winning..._ Leeron thought to himself as he watched the fight from a corner, trying to hide himself. _Only I can't do a thing... Elisiel and Ein are weak scholars like me, but they're fighting too... And I'm just here hiding... Stupid, stupid, idiot!_ the lad started to hit his head repeatedly against the nearby wall untill he seemed to think of something. _Wait..._ he thought, as he reached for something inside the bag attached to his belt _As I thought, I still have it! The practice craymel cage Elisiel stole from her department when she tried to convert me into a craymel mage... The wind craymels here should obey anyone, so if I can find the right spell... Maybe I can help!_ And with that in mind, the professor started to search his spellbooks for a wind incantation he could use.

"Gaah!" Rina screamed as she got thrown away by Undine and catch by Lance.

"You okay?" the hunter asked, helping her stand.

"I'm fine..."

"It's like I thought, we can't win!" Ein said, hands on his head, starting to get despaired.

"Indeed, you cannot." Undine said, lunging in Lance's direction and surprising him by turning away in the last moment. "Because... not _all_ of you are fighting!"

"Wha-- Oh, no..." Elisiel said, wide-eyed by her own realisation. "_Leeron, watch out!_"

"_Spear of Baptism!_" Undine shouted as she raised her spear.

"Aah!" Leeron screamed in surprise and fear, involuntarily raising both hands to protect his head and closing his eyes. The next thing he heard was a very faint scream and a surprise exclamation from Lance. When he opened his eyes again and lowered his arms, Undine was standing a few steps away from him with her trident laying in ground near her and her both hands in her face, emitting a very low pain cry.

"Eh?" Leeron asked, startled. "I'm not... dead?"

"I can't believe I just saw that..." Lance said, frustated, slapping his own face.

"What? What happened?" Leeron asked, still very confused. For him, he was still supposed to be dead by then.

"I think you just found the weapon for you, Leeron." Elisiel said with a teasing smile, pointing at the spellbook that was still on his hands.

"What-- Oh... oh...!" Leeron seemed to finally realise what he had done, as he kept raising his arms up and down and watching the motion of his book as if he was in some sort of trance.

"That... was unnexpected..." Undine said, finally, picking up her trident and putting herself together.

"Yeah, but I'm not losing for some ass with an old book!" Lance said, running to where Undine was and going back to his usual fighting stance. "C'mon, I'll show what a real attack looks like!"

"That is not necessary." Undine replied as her spear slowly dissapeared. "I have seen all I needed."

"What?" Lance said, half surprised, half dissapointed.

"So, we're not supposed to defeat you?" Rina asked, also seeming surprised.

"No. You could never defeat me. Strenght has no weight on this matter." Undine aswered, her voice back to the soft tone from before. "As you might know, this body I use in the physical world is not real. Althought I am capable of feeling pain, I cannot be wounded."

"That's true..." Rina muttered.

"If we were never supposed to beat you, what exactly was all that about?" Lance asked, now visibly annoyed.

"A trial." Undine said, simply, with a large smile.

"I know _that_!" Lance said, starting to get angry, but being calmed down by Ein. "What I'm asking is what did you make us fight for if you were never interested in our strength?"

"Oh, is that how you see it?" Undine gave him an amused look. "But, that's exactly where you are mistaken. Strength is all I have been testing so far."

"I don't get it... Didn't you just said--?" the lad asked, more confused.

"Strength, indeed. But not merely your fighting abilities." the Greater Water Craymel said. "The strenght of your body, mind and spirit. That is the essense of my trial. Trial in which you have passed."

"We... we did it?" Leeron asked, surprised and extremely glad.

"We? You didn't do a thing, you just hit her with a book and saved your scared ass..." Lance replied, angry.

"But, even in the way you seen to think of it, you do admit he has done something useful in this task, do you not?" Undine asked, staring straight at Lance.

"Well, maybe... but.." Lance muttered.

"Lance Hamilt. Your life is fighting. You fought greatly, and I expected nothing less from you." she continued, despite the now surprise look in Lance's face. "But does not a person that had never seen a battle before, yet manages to save themself in a desperate move and give their companions a chance to win deserve praise as well?"

Leeron's feelings became a mix of pride, delight and startlement at her words, and, also, at Lance's muttered apology.

"Very well, then." Undine said, with a more serious expression. "Which one of you shall carry the power of water?"

"Er, help?" Lance said, confused and slightly embarassed, looking at Elisiel.

"She's asking who's gonna be the one to make the contract." the girl answered, jumping in delight. "Oh I still can't believe we did it!"

"Ein?" Leeron asked, looking at his little mage friend.

"No... not me." Ein answered, looking away from him.

"Not me eighter." Elisiel added, smiling.

"What? You mean...?" Leeron's eyes grew wide again.

"Yup, yup. You go for it." Elisiel said cheerfully. "Me and Ein decided this already before we even leave Mintch."

"But I'm not a craymel mage, I've never done a contract before!" the young man replied.

"Well, we all gotta start somewhere." the girl said, patting his back. "Good luck, Professor. That's really what your books were supposed to be here for, right?"

"Aaa.. ah... wait a second!"

"You can do it, Leeron, it's not that hard." Ein said, smiling for the first time in a while. "You talked so much about the Greater Water Craymel, isn't it awesome that she'll be your first contract?"

"Huh, huh... yeah, you're right." Leeron said, finally seeming to get more confident. "Just... gimme a second, please..."

Leeron finally remembered the book he had been holding. The 'Beginner's Guide to Craymel Arts'. It seens it was going to be useful once more.

"Ah! Here!" he exclaimed after a couple of minutes searching the book's pages and missing the one he wanted at least five times due to nervosism. "It's the basic contract spell... I wonder if there's any difference for Greater Craymels..."

"It matters very little, in fact." Undine said, finally. "The contract is the important part, not how it is made."

"O-okay, then... let's see... _Water of Life..._" Leeron started to speak in a language Rina and Lance couldn't understand, and a shining blue circle with strange incriptions appeared under his feet and in front of the craymel cage he holded in his straightened right arm. "_...I call upon you. Answer my call and give me power._"

"_What is it that seek?_" Undine asked in same language.

"_The power to become strong through my own ways and beliefs, to find the truth, and to protect all I hold dear from it._"

"_Understood_." Undine's body started to glow as she spoke. "_Receive... the Blessing of Water._"

As soon as she spoke the last words, Undine's physical body dissapeared in a blue light that faded away as it entered Leeron's craymel cage.


End file.
